The Dark Fairy
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: Natsu is left in pain, and the final seal hiding his true memories is removed. His dark side is finally brought out. This results in a battle for the fate of Fairy Tail, as emotions and feelings win or lose the battle. Rated T for now, may increase the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**This one is also pretty creepy-Dark Natsu. I'm creeping myself out by writing this…but Natsu will get better. Lucy is pretty damn OOC. This happens about… seven years after the GMG…but without the other arcs. As always, please review! Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Natsu knelt next to the dying body of his partner and surrogate son, the exceed Happy. Tears streamed down his face as his best friend met his end after saving the others from a devastating attack from the bandit leader, who collapsed to the ground soon after, having thrown everything he had into his last-ditch assault. Soon, his body began to glow, before dissolving into the air, leaving a very gloomy and depressed Team Natsu. Once they arrived at the guild, Natsu informed the others of what happened, and many people stopped and consoled him. The funeral was planned later that week, and even Carla seemed unhappy, not that she would admit it. It had hit her and Lisanna hard, but it was nowhere near what Natsu felt. He was one of the only people left at the end of the day, and was downing another drink, his fifth in a matter of minutes. After moping around for a while, Natsu decided to return to his house, but couldn't help but overhear Lucy talking to someone else, "I mean, it's not like anyone's gonna miss that stupid cat. He was useless and annoying! If you ask me, Happy dying was good riddance!" Natsu froze at these words. His closest friend, the companion who was always there to cheer him up, raise the mood, was viewed as annoying? The best friend who had sacrificed his life was useless?

No. Natsu tried to regain control of himself, before Lucy's disgusting voice washed over him once more. 'No…No...No…No…NOOOOOOOO' Natsu thought before charging straight off to the woods, a flood of painful memories and excruciating experience suddenly rushing into his head. He did not see the massive golden magic seal around him that slowly darkened, and turned black before cracking and disappearing.

_ELSEWHERE IN MAGNOLIA  
_

"At last…" a young, petite woman with light blonde hair breathed, "the last seal was finally broken. This is most likely the final battle that determines the fate of Fairy Tail,"

"My brother."

The next day, no one knew where the young dragon slayer was, but no one could find him so it was assumed he ran off in order to deal with the turbulent emotions of a close friend's death. Lucy, Gray and Erza had invited Mira on a mission, in order to distract themselves from Happy's death. People still laughed and chatted in the guild, but an air of unease and discomfort was present, leading to several uncomfortable silences. Fighting was still persistent, but the guild seemed less lively without the pink-haired teen and his Exceed. It was assumed that this awkward mood was due to a guild member's death, but little did they know, that this was just the beginning. Makarov sat on the counter, apparently brooding something, when a young, hooded, masked girl walked in. No one could see her face, and she walked over to the master. Removing the mask and hood, she said, "It's nice to see you, Third Master!" Makarov looked up, before recognition showed on his face along with a flash of surprise, "First Master Mavis Vermillion! What are you doing here? I thought you died long ago!" The girl, now identified as Mavis Vermillion, the Fairy Tactician, merely said, "I was brought back, but only for a purpose. A war is upon our guild, and we should all be prepared for this." At the mention of a war, the chatter in the hall died down tremendously, as different expressions were shown on the members' faces. There was surprise, fear as well as curiosity. Mavis refused to reveal any details, saying that she had to wait for when the time was right. Another eerie silence pierced the guild, as everyone was too caught up in their own thoughts to continue in their day to day activities.

Gray, Lucy, Erza and Mira were returning from their mission on a bright, sunny afternoon. As they walked along the road, a strange man stepped in their way. He had a mound of spiky black hair, had a black scarf around his neck and was dressed a set of seamless, chrome and black armor. It was made of metal, and on his hip was an obsidian blade marked with runes. The strangest part were the large, black , feathered wings coming out from his back. On his chest plate a silver Fairy Tail mark was visible, yet the others had never seen him before. Gray looked at the man quizzically before asking, "What do you want?"

The man smiled.

He said, "I will allow you to live, because all of you helped awaken me, but you must help me relay a message." The man's tone of voice, along with the sneer on his handsome face, antagonized the members as they prepared to show the man what they were made of. Gray charged first, but was incapacitated in one blow. Mira and Lucy met the same face, as Erza decided to approach more carefully, wary of his power. Her mind raced, searching for a weakness, an opportunity, before the man began to speak: "Tell Mavis: war is upon us, and I will be holding back for a little bit, and tell your guild that any more infringements will result in more…severe punishments" while dodging a few of Erza's slashes. She continued to slash at the man with her sword, attempting to hit him, but the blade seemed to pass straight through him. Confident that she had heard, the man caught Erza's blade and began his counter offensive. Erza equipped to her Adamantine Armor, but was smashed back after only a few hits. 'How…how is this man so powerful? Who is he anyways…' Erza thought as she retreated, panting from exertion. The man looked intrigued, and asked, "Still standing are we? Well I can fix that for you." He finally drew his sword, and it gleamed with deadly power. He seemed to think a bit about what to use, before finally choosing fire. 'Fitting,' he thought, as Erza once again brought out her Adamantine Armor. He swung the blade, cutting through the armor in one hit, before a quick punch to the head put her out for the count. He sighed and placed his hands on the bodies, teleporting them back to the guild.

Warren was strolling home after completing another successful mission, when he saw four strange shapes lying in front of the guild. Frowning, he increased his pace before seeing the immobile bodies of Gray, Mira, Lucy and Erza. Gasping in shock, he charged through the doors and yelled, "Somebody help!" Everyone looked up, and saw Warren try to drag several bodies back into the guild. Laxus, Gildarts and Cana rushed forward to help, and the injured people were taken to the infirmary for immediate medical attention from Wendy. Makarov rapidly grew angered, furious that his children had been hurt, while Mavis grimaced and said,

"It has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooh!**

**Who is the mystery person? Read to find out! More creepy stuff! (I'm wondering if I can fall asleep after writing this). Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Natsu hadn't reappeared yet, but everyone was too focused on the current problem to worry. Luckily, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Mira had only been knocked out and had not suffered major damage. They were up and about, thirsting for the blood of their attacker, and had described him to the others. Erza relayed what the man had wanted her to tell the others, as well as the other words he had said, and upon hearing the conversation, Mavis sighed and said, "He never was very good at being subtle." The others were confused, as if Mavis knew the attacker, but she insisted that it was not time yet for them to know everything.

After the victims had fully recuperated, Master Makarov called a meeting of all S-class mages along with Mavis. This consisted of Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Gray, Fried, Wendy and Cana. The people who had been attacked recounted what had happened again, before Master decided to implement some new policies. In the face of this new threat, all guild members had to be in groups of at least 4, despite the fact that their enemy had taken down a group of that size containing three S-class mages. Second, three task forces were to be formed. The first group was made of Gildarts, Gray and Cana. The second was made of Laxus, Gajeel and Fried. The last group had Erza, Mira and Wendy. Their purpose was to find and obtain more knowledge of the person, and if confronted, fight him to find out about his powers as much as possible, but to not engage him directly if he was too powerful.

The three groups had split up in the evening, the brilliant sun starting its descent below the mountains in the distance. They had divided the city up into three parts, with each group responsible for scouring the area and if they ever located the person, to notify the others. Erza, Mira and Wendy were patrolling the northwestern sector. They had decided to search around a bit more after dinner before returning home and starting again the next day. As they turned off the main road and onto a side street, a person walking towards them began to speak: "Erza Scarlet, age 26. She is known as 'The Fairy Queen' as well as 'Titania'. Uses equip magic that is called 'The Knight.' Lacks in strength, but she can be motivated and empowered by her friends. She will not require more than level three techniques to defeat." Erza and Mira snarled as they realized that the person speaking was the same one who had attacked them earlier. Erza challenged, "Who are you, and what do you want with our guild?" The man smiled and held out a palm. A silver, crystalline Fairy Tail symbol appeared in his hand, before he said, "For now, just call me The Dark Fairy, and what I want…" His hand suddenly formed a fist and crushed the symbol, "is to destroy Fairy Tail!" Erza smirked back at him, replying, "I don't know who you are, but you have just made an enemy of the one guild you don't want to anger…" The man laughed it off before saying, "You know, I was the one who made up that sentence, and now I realized how silly it sounds!" Seeing their puzzled expressions, he continued to speak: "Mirajane Strauss, also age 26. She is also known as 'The Demon' because of her takeover, Satan Soul. She has strong bonds with her friends, and her two younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. She possesses approximately the same strength as Erza." The two former rivals stood facing the enemy, ready to begin combat, while Wendy ran off to the side to fire the magical red flare marking the position of the hostile. "Wendy Marvel. Her nickname is 'The Sky Maiden' because she uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Like the two others, she has powerful connections with her guild that cause motivation and perseverance." After this, Gildarts, Gray and Cana arrived, for their sector was closer than the others. The Dark Fairy continued the process with the others, and with Laxus, Gajeel and Fried once they arrived as well, before announcing, "Now that we're all here, I have decided something. I'm feeling sort of bored, so I might use some magic against you." Erza, Mira and Gray felt their jaws hitting the ground. This man had defeated them without magic. They felt anger bubble up again, before preparing themselves for battle. Erza equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Mira activated Satan Soul: Sitri, Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel started Dragon Force, Gildarts activated his threatening aura that made people start to suffocate, Gray formed his hands together in preparation to make some ice, Cana pulled out her most powerful cards, and Fried unsheathed his blade. The Dark Fairy looked thoroughly unfazed, and simply changed his form. A bright light flashed in the street, before dying down to reveal…

Natsu Dragneel

The group gasped collectively at why their friend would be associated with The Dark Fairy, before ignoring it as just another ploy to throw them off. Although he looked like him, something about the eyes was wrong, and instead of the fiery eagerness they usually held, there was just cold fury that seemed to pierce into the depths of your soul. They surged forward once more as the man reverted to his old form and smashed his right fist into her left palm. He yelled out:

"Fairy…

The Fairy Tail mages were almost able to hit the man, launching themselves at him together. Gray created two ice blades, Erza and Fried held out her blade, Mira prepared her claws, Gildarts summoned some energy, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus charged, their hands glowing with their respective element, and Cana threw a few cards.

"…Hell!"

As one, all of the members crashed to the ground, excruciating pain ripping across their body. While the physical pain was bad, seemingly affecting every nerve, emotional experiences from each person's darkest moments ran through their minds, causing despair and misery none of them had ever experienced before. All of them screamed and cried in agony, spasms in their muscles for what felt like the longest ten minutes of their lives until the spell was stopped. Most of them had fallen unconscious or were in shock from the pure agony of the experience, but Gildarts, Laxus, Mira and Erza managed to stagger to their feet. Gritting their teeth, they charged again to attack the man. They engaged him for around five minutes before Mira and Erza fell, defeated. Laxus held out for another five and Gildarts another ten before their bodies slumped next to their comrades. Sighing, The Dark Fairy teleported the group back to the guild, before deciding that the messing around was over, and the next time would mean deaths.

The next morning, the incapacitated S-class wizards were brought into the infirmary for healing. Since Wendy was down, Porylusica was called to offer her healing support. Makarov's face was even darker than usual, seemingly brooding over something. Mavis' voice rang out: "As soon as these members are up, I will be explaining everything." The group had only suffered minor wounds, mainly pain overload trauma, but Gildarts, Laxus, Erza and Mira had battle wounds signifying how they had actually put up a fight. These, however, were not that bad, and it looked like their attacker had tried to take them out of action by causing the least damage possible. When they got up, several hours later, they explained the story of what happened, before moving to the main guild hall for Mavis to explain what was going on. She began her narration: "Fairy Tail has a much longer history than you may think. It started as one of many roving clans, roaming around the plains of the world, which is a very ancient history. We were gradually decreasing in population, for our enemies had grouped up in alliances against us. It was then when my brother and I, both members of this clan, desperate for new powers, invented magic." The guild fell into stunned silence. The origin of magic, was from their _own guild? _Mavis continued: "We were originally both champions of justice, using our newfound power only to protect and save. Then, this power reached my brother's mind. He became obsessed with it, twisted by it, and trained for years to increase it. After that, he led the rest of our clan to slowly conquer and subjugate all the other bands. Seeing the terror he brought with this new tool, I sacrificed my life to seal his memories and emotions away. These seals are a very strange magic I developed myself, kills both the target and the user, and seals away their memories. However, two new people are born, with those memories locked away inside them. The way the seals are destroyed, is through experiencing intense emotions in a certain order. The first seal is broken when the user feels betrayal. The second is destroyed by loneliness. The third is destroyed by companionship, and the fourth is broken with anger. We have gone through this cycle countless times throughout the ages, with me managing to hold against him long enough in battle to finally seal him once more. However, this time, I cannot. Although we created magic, the dragons and gods learned it as well, and developed their own forms that were superior to our original forms. These are known as Slayer type magic. My brother and I learned most of the types from those being, back when he was still pure, but then others began a war against them, driving them away. The reason I cannot defeat him this time, is because he has finally learned the full set. All his magic and experience is passed down each time he is reborn, and in this life, he finally learned fire dragon slayer magic, the last one he was missing." No one wanted to point out their fiery, pink-headed fired dragon slayer, but realized that the enemy had black hair. "What was your brother's name, Mavis?" Makarov tentatively asked. She sighed and answered, "Natsu. Natsu Vermillion." The rest of the guild gasped in shock once more, unwilling to believe that one of their best friends was the one responsible for the attacks, but some people clung on to the hope that there was another Natsu out there who just happened to be a fire dragon slayer. Seeing their reactions, Mavis noted, "Interesting." Makarov raised an eyebrow in a question, before she continued, "This is the first time that his revived form has joined this guild. Very strange." Then Gray began, sorrow filling his voice, "If you think about it, Natsu has experienced all those emotions. He felt betrayed by Igneel when his father left, loneliness at that time as well, companionship in the guild, and finally anger at Happy's death." The others silently agreed, but one person was still did not believe that Natsu could do something like that.

Erza Scarlet.

She was starting to sob, still in shock, when the doors flew open.

And there stood Natsu Vermillion.

He drew his blade, now completely imbued with whirling black magic, and stepped forward. "It's been a while, Mavis," he noted while scratching his head, "this place seems better than the last one…until I destroyed it. Now, you probably know that you can't stop me this time." Mavis nodded in agreement as the guild members bunched up together behind the Master and Mavis. "Ehh?" Natsu remarked at Makarov, "this has got to be the most powerful master you have ever had. Too bad he'll go down easily. I'll make this nice and painless for you guys." Natsu stepped forward and slashed his blade horizontally at the group of guild members, yelling, "Dragon God's Slash!" (**A/N: Natsu's magic is black, but doesn't have any purplish or white streaks. Instead, it's like Zeref's balls-when he fights Ultear-and is just a solid, pitch black) **Mavis immediately retaliated by saying, "Fairy Sphere!" A large golden shield surrounded the guild members, protecting them from the slash. It ricocheted off of the shield, before completely shearing through the guild walls. Many people shuddered at the thought of that attack hitting them. "Your reactions are top-notch as usual, Mavis," Natsu remarked, before sheathing his blade and crossing his arms to form an X. Mavis touched the tips of her fingers together, before he exclaimed:

"Fairy…"

Natsu jerked his arms apart and formed too fists. Mavis pushed her palms together and said,

"Fairy Magic…"

Natsu and Mavis finished at the same time. He yelled,

"…Apocalypse!"

(**A/N: You guys know about Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere, Mavis' spells. Natsu has Fairy Hell, Fairy Apocalypse and a lot more…this is probably because he spent a lot more time researching about new kinds of spells)**

Mavis countered by saying,

"…Stasis!"

The entire hill side erupted with black flames, and the ground turned to magma. Although no immediate damage was dealt, the others had to try to avoid standing on the magma that dissolved all the other nearby objects. Little did they know, this spell greatly boosted Natsu's stats, making him even more powerful. Mavis' spell surrounded each Fairy Tail member in a glowing golden cocoon, protecting them from any damage until the spell wore off. However, it limited the subjects' movement, and it let them remain fully conscious to watch the showdown. Natsu drew his blade once more, and charged forward to meet Mavis in combat.


End file.
